Orgauth
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Zhentil Keep, Moonsea, North Faerûn | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Soldier Merchant | age = Middle-aged | patron deity = Bane and Tempus | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1368 | deathnotes = (supplanted by Abarax) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = Neutral evil | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Orgauth ( ) was a veteran of fifteen years of service to the Zhentilar and later became a Lord of Zhentil Keep. Description Dark-haired and generously moustached with hints of grey revealing his age, Orgauth kept his hair tightly pulled back in a ponytail. Weathered skin and a prominent scar on his chin were reminders to all who met him of his military past, along with the cold, grey eyes. Despite this, Orgauth pulled off a lordly look with his expensive black silk clothing and a striking silver chain clasp that displayed his personal crest—a tower upon a scarlet field with the rising sun behind it. Personality On the surface he was a disarmingly blunt merchant and warrior, but beneath it all Orgauth was a subtle and merciless plotter. Abilities A well-versed veteran of the Zhentilar forces with fifteen years experience, Orgauth was tough and trained in the skills of both warfare and survival. In combat he utilized his bastard sword in the two-handed style and had capitalized on the properties of his light crossbow with his eyes of the eagle to take down distant targets. Possessions Being both a lord and a wealthy merchant Orgauth had access to a great variety of items but tended to keep a few personal effects upon him most of the time. Orgauth armed himself with his magical plate mail, bastard sword, and light crossbow of distance. In addition, he wore a ring of human influence and a kept a set of eyes of the eagle in a pouch, the latter of which worked superbly with his crossbow. Relationships Circa 1357 DR, thanks to their shared interest in slaving, Orgauth had a business relationship with fellow council lord, Marsh Belwintle. History Early life Hailing from a wealthy noble house and the son of the noble Denuth , Orgauth made a name for himself as a member of the Zhentilar over the course of fifteen years service. It was during the course of this illustrious career that he earned his personal coat of arms. Rise to Lordship He had his own citadel in Zhentil Keep and 76 personal bodyguards at his command. When Manshoon decided to allocate some of his power over the Zhentarim to a small group of lieutenants, such as Sememmon, Orgauth, and others, Orgauth was awarded control over Zhentil Keep, the organization's main base of operations. It is unknown as to why Manshoon offered him the position as it was common knowledge that Manshoon viewed him as an opponent to the Zhentarim and Orgauth flat out refused to even be a member of the organization until this job was offered. As a worshiper of Bane, Orgauth was courted by the newest high-ranking member of the Zhentarim, Fzoul Chembryl, and secretly pledged Zhentil Keep's resources to Fzoul's machinations against Manshoon. With Orgauth's help, Fzoul succeeded in ousting Manshoon from power over the Zhentarim and was allowed to continue ruling Zhentil Keep as a reward. Orgauth's plans included organizing the theft of Cormyr's list of licensed adventuring companies so that he could use it to hire the more nefarious ones to act against the kingdom, while keeping an eye on the more righteous ones. In 1368 DR, when Zhentil Keep was under siege from Cyric, Orgauth had only a small number of troops that hadn't fled the destruction and a few meager reinforcements from Darkhold. Orgauth died during the siege on the doorstep of his home after succumbing to the wounds he'd suffered as he fought his way back. However, a pit fiend named Abarax who had been imprisoned by one of Orgauth's mages escaped from its bonds and found Orgauth's corpse. The devil polymorphed into the fallen leader and effectively took up his life where Orgauth had left it. The Rule of Orgauth Posing as Orgauth and through some masterful rallying of the remaining troops, the devil survived and rose to rule the city unopposed, summoning an erinyes who took the place of a courtesan named Desmonda who had disappeared during the siege. Together, they influenced the remaining lords and the devil took complete, unopposed control of the Keep, all in Orgauth's name. Fzoul, using information given by Khelben Arunsun, found out about Orgauth's secret baatezu identity and bound Abarax into his service before officially naming him ruler of the Keep under his command. "Orgauth" began to rebuild, establishing magical wards to protect the ruined city as it was being rebuilt, while Manshoon plotted the betrayer's downfall. Manshoon and Sememmon eventually did attack and Abarax nearly succeeded in killing Sememmon and aided in the killing of Manshoon. He then went on to help stop six clones of Manshoon from destroying the remains of the Keep. Meanwhile, a paladin of Tyr and champion of the Zhentilar, Scyllua Darkhope, had targeted "Orgauth" as the first of her obstacles in freeing the Zhents from their evil masters. She quickly cut through his meager forces and cornered him. It was then, in 1370 DR, that Abarax used his powers as a pit fiend to corrupt her, feigning apologies for his deeds. Over the next few months, he had caused her to fall from Tyr's graces and converted her to a blackguard of his own god, Bane. Unfortunately for Orgauth, Desmonda had become jealous of his attentions and pushed Scyllua to betray and slay him.. With the death of Orgauth, Fzoul took personal control over Zhentil Keep and ruled it thereafter. Appendix Appearances * * * * * References Category:Fighters category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lords Category:Members of the Zhentilar Category:Members of the Zhentarim Category:Worshipers of Bane Category:Worshipers of Tempus Category:Inhabitants of Zhentil Keep Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants